Bubbles
by Picup
Summary: [One Shot] Maybe spending some time at Hope Hospital wasn't so bad for Tyler Chase... He certainly did get something that you normally don't get at the end of all of it.


Tyler Chase was the best brother in the whole world.

That's why he took time off his work (why the chief let him go so easily was beyond his comprehension) to sit on a bus, full of chattering, Chinese, elderly woman, and his _darling _little sister and a friend of hers from school.

"Tyler! Tyler look, we're at Hope!"  
"This is where my big sister is!"

Tyler blinked as he felt two children shaking on both sides of his body. His sister on the left side, while her friend on his right. He glanced down at Amy's friend, staring at the boy, who had short raven hair and extremely pale skin oddly enough. Sighing, he stood up, watching the two children latch onto both sides of his arm and started to babble on about random things.

"Alright, alright, let's go see your big sister!"  
"Yay!"  
"You're the best, Tyler!"

Tyler grinned as the children had started to tug on his arms, ready to exit out the back door of the bus.

There was one problem though.

The bus just drove right _passed _the bus stop in front of Hope.

---

"First… we should've ringed the bell…"  
"Yeah, Tyler! Geez, it's your entire fault…"  
"Haha… I'm sorry…"

Tyler let his sister playfully shove him as he just apologized while laughing. He just finished signing into the front desk of Hope Hospital, and the children were already bounding down the hall ways like little rabbits. He watched Amy's friend wave at the front door of one of the rooms, and disappear inside after. Amy followed suit, as Tyler just took his time.

"Linda! We're back!"  
"Leon! Amy!"

By the time Tyler walked into the room, he saw a frail looking, young lady exchange a happy hug with the two children. She looked up after, noticing the other visitor walking into the room. Amy turned around slightly, before grinning up at Linda.

"Ms. Reid, I want you to meet my older brother, Tyler!"  
"Good afternoon, Dr. Chase."

Tyler cheerily laughed, as he waved off the introduction slightly.

"You don't have to call me doctor; I'm off duty for now. But nice to meet'cha, Ms. Reid."

He replied back, as Linda simply smiled back at him. After a few minutes of warm chatter, Amy and Leon had scampered away to find some 'fun' in the hospital. Tyler had to give them a good 'warning' (or more like noogie) so that they wouldn't get themselves in trouble. After he bided the two farewells, he turned towards Linda, who was looking out the window.

"Do you like to do that all the time?"  
"Hm? Oh, I just some times wonder off in thought a lot."

She said simply, as Tyler took a seat next to hers, following her gaze out the window.

"I'm curious a lot, and I feel that I can't feel a lot of things that others can. I simply told myself that I could always ask others about it."

Tyler shook his head, which sparked some attention from the older Reid.

"Life simply doesn't come like that. I mean…"

He paused for a moment, spotting a bottle of bubble mix on the window sill, and picked it up, showing it to her.

"You see this bottle of bubble mix? Have you tried to blow bubbles with it?"  
"No, I haven't. I've watched my brother blow them, and asked him how it feels. But, he is still too young right now to understand what I meant, that he just said it's a happy feeling…"

A small smile appeared on Tyler's face, as he unscrewed the cap, taking out the blower device, and placing it in front of Linda's face.

"Give it a try."

Linda tried at first, but the bubbles would just burst by the air pressure being too hard, or too light. But with some coaching from Tyler, she was blowing bubbles in matters of seconds. Linda was giggling and smiling at all of this, as she put down the bubble mixer.

"I feel… happy at this?"  
"Yeah, of course. People feel happy when they accomplish a task that they haven't done. You feel like, I don't know, Einstein in a way!"

He paused for a moment, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"You created something with your own two hands, even if you needed some help!"

He was about to go on with his own theory, until a clearing of a throat was heard at the door. Tyler and Linda glanced at the door, to see a half frowning – yet half grinning, Cybil Myers, with Amy and Leon standing in front of her, with a shameful look on their faces.

"Are these rascals with you, Chase?"  
"Oh, were they causing troubles for you, Dr. Myers?"

She laughed a little, shaking her head.

"I caught them drawing on Greg's face. I was about to give them the proper punishment, but I figured out Greg was _sleeping _on his desk – so I let them off easy."  
"Wow, has Derek's bad habits rubbed off on Dr. Kasal?"  
"I think that _idiot _was having a 'text message' quarrel with Sidney last night…"

While Cybil was shaking her head, Tyler had a good laugh at that.

"Oh well, it's about time we got going any ways…"  
"Ooh, but Tyler! We were having fun drawing on Dr. Kasal's face…"  
"You should know better, Leon…"

Linda scolded her younger brother, who tried to act innocent. Cybil just smiled a bit as she ruffled both Amy's and Leon's hair.

"I'll show them the way out while you finish up your talk with Ms. Reid, Chase."  
"Alright, thanks, Cybil."

Cybil walked out, dragging Amy and Leon who were protesting to go finish their 'work of art'. Tyler turned to Linda, who was smiling slightly, as she nodded to him.

"I would like to thank you for today, Dr. Chase…"  
"It's no problem, and you don't have to call me Doctor… In matter of fact…"

He snapped his fingers, before winking at Linda.

"You can call me _Big Brother_ Tyler!"

She laughed at that, before nodding.

"Alright then, thank you, _Big Brother_."

He joined into the laughing fit, before saying his good byes to Linda, and left the patient room. He fished around for his cell phone, and flipped it open, pressing the speed dial button to some one he knew so well.

"Hey Leslie, guess what, I have _another _Sister!"

---

--snagged out of DA comments because I've gotta study--

Seriously, you try sitting there with a whole bunch of loud Chinese ladies...

CHINESE PEOPLE ARE SO LOUD.

And were damn proud of it.

---

Any ways, this was a rushed entry for TCGeek's contest on DA.

It had to do with writing/drawing something from a random pairing generator.

Out of the five I did -- I chose 'Tyler Chase/Linda Reid -- Bubbles' My other entries were too scary that I had to abandon them xD

I sorta followed the rules xDD

It didn't have to be romantic so I had fun playing with the subject.

I'm sorry for the crappy ness, that's what I get for not writing TA for like... TWO MONTHS.

WAIT.

NO.

DON'T HURT ME!!!11

-is gone-

Minato: ... Right. Yeah, any ways, she wanted to say she apologises for taking so long to write any thing and she still is obsessing over me and Yuka-chan... and enjoy.

MINATO GIVE ME A HAND HERE! I'M BEING MAULED ALIVE BY FANGIRLS!

Minato: ... Yeahno. I'm going to go find Yuka-chan now... -walks away to find Yukari-

TRAITOR!!!111

---

Disclaimer: Tyler Chase, Linda Reid, Amy Chase, Cybil Myers, Greg and Sidney Kasal and Leslie Sears belong to Atlus -- along with Main/Minato Arisato and Yukari Takeba from Persona 3.

DAMN YOU ATLUS.

DAMN YOU FOR OWNING ALL OF THEM.

BRING FES D:


End file.
